When staring isn't enough any longer
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: After their combat, Fried has problems fighting against the burning feelings that were unlocked by a whitehaired demonic beauty...


When staring isn't enough any longer…

He couldn't get her out of his mind. She occupied every little thought with a force that he didn't know it even existed. Who he was talking about? That was pretty simple. He was talking about the white-haired, smiling barkeeper that was cleaning some mugs. He even didn't realize the loud music in the room, because his gaze was plastered on the smiling beauty in front of him. Well not quite in front. He sat a couple of tables away from her, sipping his beer slowly. It would have been too obvious if he was sitting in front of her and staring at her like a fool. Yes a fool. That would describe his momentary state just perfectly.

A sigh escaped his lips, while closing his eyes to stop staring at the woman just for a couple of seconds. It was too obvious. Since the last time, when they fought against each other in a fight of life and death, it was so clear that he, Fried, fell in love with the demon beauty Mirajane. Again he sighted. He was a fool for letting his feelings guide him every morning to the same table in the guild, just to have a nice spot to stare at her. The whole day. What was he thinking? Just because she hadn't killed him, didn't mean that she would return his love. That would be stupid.

_I shouldn't stare at her like a goddam stalker. It would be the best to take a rest._

When he opened his eyes again he was captured in a beautiful blue gaze. Within a second all the noises around him stopped and he couldn't even say anything. Was it because of the alcohol, that he wasn't capable of saying this name? Her name. He wasn't quite sure.

"Hey Fried are you ok? You are sighting quite a lot lately."

Well here goes the curiosity. Like a child. A cute child, he had to correct himself. But he wouldn't spill his secret, even when he was already drunk.

Damn his hobby of sitting here and drinking just to have a reason to stare at her.

"No everything is fine Mirajane. Our guild is just a little bit noisy today."

What rubbish! She looked like she wasn't buying his nonsense he was spilling at the moment.

_Damn alcohol…_

He knew very well that their guild of mages was partying 90 % of their freetime, they didn't even need a reason to throw a party. It starts all with someone asking for a fight or something.

The noises around him came back, when he looked on the table, just to avoid her piercing gaze. It was really noisy today. His head hurt from drinking and thinking all the day.

"That was some lame lie."

Yeah, she was right. It was really a lame lie, but his drunken mind couldn't think of something better than that.

_Damn…_

Why was he acting like a teenager? He was twenty years old and not a little brat anymore. So why couldn't he tell her about his feelings which were burning deep inside his heart?

_How pathetic…_

His head was hurting with every single beat of the music and every thought about her.

"I know but I cannot tell you what's bothering me. Sorry."

He was surprised about his voice which sounded hoarse and throaty. Was it because of the alcohol again? He wasn't sure. He really needed a cup of coffee!

"Why..?"

Her voice was nothing more than a sadly whisper. It hurt his ears and he fought the urge to look in her eyes. Only one glance in this blue eyes and he would be lost. Lost in his desire to kiss her.

_I have to get away!_

Slowly getting up, he tried to leave the table, but she grabbed his hand in a firm grip. Every single second he breathed, was like he inhaled her scent, while she was closing their distance. He was taken off guard when he felt her head against his shoulder. Her perfume befogged him even more and the noise around them disappeared again, only to leave them in a comfortable silent.

Maybe that was the reason he loved her. Even without words, she was the first to notice that something bothered him. A small smile appeared on his face, when he squeezed her hand gently.

"Fried?"

She sounded calmly, but there was something in her voice that made his heart race. She sounded worried.

"Will you follow Laxus? Will you leave the guild…?"

He was about to answer, when he heard her finishing her question. His eyes widened in surprise.

"…and me?"

This had to be a dream! Maybe he had passed out already a while ago because of the damn mugs of beer. Was he imagining things?

His gaze went to the fragile woman, who stood behind him and leant against his shoulders. When he saw her tears, he couldn't hold back any longer. His lips were curled in a smile when he bent down to the beauty. Her eyes widened slightly but she didn't back away.

"Never…"

And with that he took all his courage and crashed his lips on hers.

_Sometimes I stare at you,_

_Just to make sure you are still there,_

_Just to see you smiling,_

_But sometimes seeing you isn't enough…_


End file.
